


Rest in my arms, they will be your hearse

by PatternsInTheIvy



Category: The First Fifteen Lives of Harry August - Claire North
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatternsInTheIvy/pseuds/PatternsInTheIvy
Summary: They were supposed to stand above the world as gods, possessing the answers to all questions, not to end up like… this, unmade by Harry's stubbornness.
Relationships: Harry August/Vincent Rankis
Kudos: 4





	Rest in my arms, they will be your hearse

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I am kinda testing the waters with this fandom lol, trying to find what exactly what I want to write for this pairing, how to get the characterization and tone right, etc
> 
> So here it is this drabble.
> 
> The title is inspired by the album "My Arms, Your Hearse" by Opeth.

* * *

The forgetting. 

He can't believe that he is doing this to Harry.

They were supposed to stand above the world as gods, possessing the answers to all questions, not to end up like… this, unmade by Harry's stubbornness.

The screams he can't ignore, so he is forced to stare at the image of Harry, shaking, hurting and tired. 

Vincent is the one indirectly unmaking that man, scream by scream, the one to bear for eternity the memories of what they were, and will never be again.

His brain's a resting place for a past that will linger on and on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
